Kylana Ranses
Kylana Ranses, or Lana as she was more commonly known, was a young, Human female from Aerelon who was best friends with Arya Dorne, Katara Ling, and Reg Harrow. Kylana was a talented computer tech and slicer, which often got her into trouble. She remained independent from the growing criminal empires within the Engstrom Trust and often sold her skills to various individuals, rather than being tied to any one faction. With her droid, NT-109, Kylana often sought out adventure, dragging her friends along. Despite being labeled as a neep by Kalen Dorne, Kylana was fairly gifted as a fighter and could protect herself. She also enjoyed working on and flying her custom swoop. History Kylana was born on Aerelon in 17 BBY to parents that were employed by Delste Shipping. Her parents were killed in 9 BBY during a collision at one of the starport towers in Aerelon City. Left orphaned, Lana began fending for herself and depending on the aid of those who took pity on the young child. Lana found a kindred spirit in Katara Ling, another orphan in Aerelon City. The two quickly became friends and lived in a run-down building near the Harlequin Zero, along with other orphaned and displaced individuals. Lana was considered gifted when it came to computers and found out that she enjoyed working on various peices of technology. As she grew older, Lana found it easier to survive in the underworld of Aerelon by using her computer skills to legitimately or illegitimately make some credits. Lana also found a scrapped droid, NT-109, which she salvaged and turned into her companion and partner in crime. Together with Kat and NT, Lana began living, rather than just surviving. Lana and Kat were discovered by Eza Dorne, who took pity on the girls and made sure that they were taken care of better. Often having food delivered to them, Eza eventually had her youngest daughter, Arya, introduced to the pair. Lana and Kat quickly befriended Arya and the trio became fixtures on the street in front of the Harlequin Zero. As Lana grew into her teen years, she began selling her computer skills to various street gangs and ocassionally to members of Shadow Wing. Lana began to have a reputation as a legitimate forger within the underworld of Aerelon. Appearance and Personality Kylana was a young human female that was considered pretty. Because of her looks, she was targeted to be kidnapped a couple times and sold into slavery. She was best known by those that knew her for changing her hair color and style frequently. Lana was considered to be a typical, smart-mouthed street kid, in and around the port district of Aerelon City. She was also known as a trouble-maker and had racked up an impressive rap sheet with the local EnSec office. She was usually cordial to adults, but could be very sarcastic and foul-mouthed too. RPG D6 Stats Type: Slicer/Data Fixer DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D, Pick Pocket 5D+2, Running 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Business 4D+2, (S)Languages: Huttese 5D, (S)Languages: Olys Corellisi 5D+2, Streetwise 6D+1, Technology 6D+2, Value 6D MECHANICAL 2D Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, Sensors 5D, Swoop Operations 6D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, Con 6D, Forgery 8D, Hide 6D, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 2D Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 4D (A)Computer Engineering 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 9D, Droid Programming 6D, Droid Repair 6D, Encryption 7D, Security 7D Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Encrypted Comlink, Datapad, Computer gauntlet (power: 2D, memory 10D), Slicer unit (+3D to computer programming/repair), Security toolkit, DimSim holographic projector, Merr-Sonn Q2 hold-out blaster (3D, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 6) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters